horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
LANES
"Lanes" is a song by American internet personality DJ Akademiks, credited as Lil AK, alongside rapper 6ix9ine released as the lead single for the Pornhub Valentine's Day Album. The single is 6ix9ine's second release since his incarceration in November 2018 pending trial in September 2019, following his feature on "Swervin" by A Boogie wit da Hoodie. Lyrics Front line, back line, side to side You want it? You can get it, we can do this all night We can do this, Rosa, don't tell Imani You know I got it with the Mulignane I'm on your body, don't tell nobody Bitch, don't be cocky, I'm on your body I got this Henny in my cup, I just wanna make love Don't tell your boyfriend, he don't know nothing Baby, I don't really wanna fight right now I just really want you on top right now Why you really wanna run your mouth right now? I just really want top right now, yeah So move it closer (Move it closer) Let me control you (Let me control you) Just let me hold you (Just let me hold you) 'Til this beat is over Just my type, I been sippin' Henny all night Henny got me feelin' real nice Got it on ice, beat the pussy, put it on ice Fuck around and make you my wife Change your life, I could really change your life Put you in a brand new mind Heels real high, girl, them Hollywood hills high Put you on a private flight I could put you in the sky, I could get you real high Put you on a private flight, no more Spirit Airlines I like the way you move your hips Down to the way you bite your lips I got the Henny in my cup, you know I don't give a fuck Go tell your boyfriend that I'm still fuckin' 6ix9ine Baby, I don't really wanna fight right now I just really want you on top right now Why you really wanna run your mouth right now? I just really want top right now, yeah So move it closer (Move it closer) Let me control you (Let me control you) Just let me hold you (Just let me hold you) 'Til this beat is over Why It Sucks # The album cover is laughably bad. # The lyrics are terrible with corny lines like "Got it on ice, beat the pussy, put it on ice or Fuck around and make you my wife or like the way you move your hips Down to the way you bite your lips" # Overuse of autotune. Official Audio Lil AK x 6ix9ine - LANES (Official Audio) Category:DJ Akademiks/Lil AK Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Gross songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Tekashi69's Downfall